The present invention relates to a processor for triturating or mixing materials, and more particularly to a multiple rotation materials processor having a processing chamber which rapidly rotates about a pair of perpendicular axes.
Granular or liquid mixtures are efficiently triturated and/or mixed in a rapidly rotating chamber, wherein the chamber rotates about perpendicular and non-coincident axes so as to provide rigorous gyro forces on the processant, effecting a rapid and thorough abrasive or mixing action.
Further, the mixing or trituration chamber is disposed within an outer chamber, where in a gaseous mixture can be egressed into the space therebetween so as to enable control over the temperature and pressure of the processant.